All Was Well
by Superordinary
Summary: Set twenty-three years after the war. I wrote this because today, its been one year since the last Hp movie. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione and kids are sitting at Harry's. This is just something that I came up with.


**Today it's been a whole year since the last Harry Potter movie came out. This is my way of saying that the series will never die. It will **_**always**_** be around for as long as we keep the legend alive. **

**Pass Hp along to those younger then you, to your children when you have any or, if you have some. When I'm eighty years old and my grandchildren ask about Harry, I'll spend hours telling them how J.K Rowling saved so many people. How she taught people to read and to love literature. I'll tell them how I use to run around the backyard with a stick, pretending to be Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley. I'll tell them AND I'll show them, what classic literature is to me. And from my bedside table I'll pull out the first Harry Potter and I'll read it to them. Because I'll keep the legend alive. And I hope you do too, fellow Potterheads. **

**I'm dedicating this to all of you who even bothered to read my stuff. For liking me as an author, and for liking my stories and for leaving fantastic and kind reviews. You ALL rock. Honestly. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If it wasn't for her sheer determination to get her story published, we wouldn't have Hp. Bow to our Queen. **

**Onto the story now, after that ridickulusly long authors note: **

_"Lets end this Tom, just how we started it. Together." _

Harry rubbed his forehead, his scar tingling. It'd been twenty-three years since Voldemorts fall. Since Harry had defeated him. And this was the first time since then, that his scar had troubled him.

Maybe it was because he'd just been hit in the head, numerous times by his son launching pea's at him. Or maybe it was bruising after that hit he'd taken from the bludger earlier on. Or maybe- _maybe its just your mind playing tricks on you_ he thought to himself as he planted a kiss on his daughters head as she passed by to go play outside.

"Voldemort nearby hmm, dad?" Ginny who was sitting across from Harry, sipping from her cup of tea, choked on a mouthful at her youngests sons words. Albus grinned up at his father, and much like the seeker he was, avoided the poke to the rips from his Grandmother Molly. Ron, ducked as Hermione went to hit him for laughing and Harry laughed at the simplicity of it all.

All those years ago, they would've all stared at each other, grimed faced from words like that. Then, as panic started to set in they would've all scrambled to get away from their location as quickly as they could. Now, they could openly laugh about little things like that because, it was all over.

"Oh yes Albus, incredibly nearby. He might crucio you if you don't go get a tea towel and help your beautfiul mother clean up the mess she just made." Albus rolled his eyes and pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at the tea all spilt over the table; he mumbled a quick incantation and Harry watched as the mess dissapeared. "I said a tea towel Albus." Harry said with a smile as Albus waggled his eyebrows and then turned to go help Lily as she yelled for him from outside.

"Just like you," Ginny mumbled as she stood and placed her cup in the sink. "Always getting into trouble one way or another. Always doing something he shouldn't be." Harry stood, and placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

"As if you can talk. I still have nightmares about that hex you shot at me in fifth year for ignoring you." Harry scoffed as Ginny rolled her eyes at him as everyone in the room laughed.

Jumping in shock as a sound came from the fireplace they all watched as Arthur ducked his head and stepped out, brushing soot from his blue robes. "Molly dear, George said that him and Katie are coming over for dinner. Bringing the boys too. I think you need to wack something quick into the oven. They should be over any minute!"

Gasping Molly grabbed her purse and quickly gave everyone a quick kiss and hug. "Bloody hell," She mumbled as she took Arthurs arm and stepped into the fireplace with him. "That boy is going to drive me insane one day." She said as she looked up at Aruthur, a small smile playing on her lips as he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and they both dissapeared with a small sound.

"Now I know where you get that from." Hermione said to Ronald as she punched him lightly on the arm. He grinned, leant over and kissed her softly as she grinned back at him.

"How do you know she doesn't get it from me?" He asked her back, a teasing note in his voice. "I should warn you, your not going to find the answer to that in any library." Hermione leered at him but was trying to hold back a laughed as Ginny let out an unladylike snort.

"You two staying for dinner?" Harry asked, as he bent down and pulled out the big tub of potato's from out underneath the sink. Placing them on the bench for Ginny, who was the one cooking dinner tonight.

"Nah, I've got a roast in the oven. Ron's favourite. Rose's too actually, eats like her father that one does." Ron patted his stomach and then stood and helped Hermione out of her chair, her huge bulbous stomach making it hard for her to do it herself. Picking up her coat, Ron helped Hermione into it before calling their children.

Rose bounded into the room, her broom in one hand and the Golden snitch in her other, Albus following closely behind. Hugo was next to come in, holding his shoe which looked like it'd been set on fire. Lily was fourth to come in, holding her wand with a little grin on her face. Last was James, who had a pen and a journal. Where he got the pen, Harry would never know. But he reckoned he could guess when he noticed Hermione's wink and subtle nod towards it.

"Grab your coats, come on now. Your mothers made a roast and I'm hungry." Ron said as Rose brushed past him and made her way to the front door to grab her coat.

Hugo looked back at Albus and rolled his eyes. "He's always hungry. As if this times any different." Ablus grinned and followed Hugo to the front door, both of them talking about something that had happened at Hogwarts just before the beginning of summer break.

Lily followed both of the boys, trying to join into the conversation because she obviously felt left out. James sighed, and followed the boys as Harry raised an eyebrow at him as he tried to sneak his way up the stairs.

"You can write love letters to your girlfriend later." He said as James blushed a bright red and quickly scurried into the front hallway to say his goodbyes.

"Bye mate. See you tomorrow at work?" Ron asked as Ginny and Hermione hugged awkwardly because of Hermione's huge baby bump. Harry nodded, kissed Hermione on the forehead and bid her and the kids goodbye.

"Oh and you should stay this weekend!" Albus yelled after Hugo who nodded, took his fathers arm and apparated with him. Hermione rolled her eyes, took hold of Rose's arm and apparated herself.

Ginny grinned as James, Lily and Albus started play wrestling on the front lawn. "Ron is so going to get it for not apparating with his pregnant wife. She shouldn't be apparating anyway! Does she not know any better?" Ginny threw her hands up in the air and turned around to go start preparing dinner.

As Harry stood there, watching the sun fall to the sound of his children laughing and to the sound of the love of his life banging around with pots and pans in the kitchen, he smiled.

Because, no matter if his scar tingled. No matter if occasionally the past came back to haunt him. _All was well_.

And that was how it was staying.

**Tadaah! This is my first non-dramione I've ever written except for the one angst I have and thats just... meh. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, sometimes I get confused and all and I'm writing in word pad which just sucks. **

**R&R guys. Its the leasts you could all do. XD**

**-Superordinary xx**


End file.
